


Of This Family That I Have Found

by RayneSummer



Series: Of This Family (That I Have Found) [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: father- and daughter-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Elena asks her soon-to-be father-in-law to Give Her Away at the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of This Family That I Have Found

Elena took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the apartment door.

She quickly put a bright smile on her face as it opened, revealing a mildly surprised Victor Sullivan. “Hey, Sully. Can I talk to you?”

“Oh – of course, sweetheart,” he said, smiling back as he stepped aside to let her come in. “And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

He shut the door and followed her inside. “I thought you were really busy and everything?”

“Um, well…” Elena trailed off a little hesitantly as she took a seat on the couch. Sully turned to go and grab a couple beers or something from the kitchen, like usual, but she quickly spoke up; “Look, just sit down and listen to me, okay, for a minute?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and cautiously sat at the other end of the sofa, eyeing her warily.

“Alright. Uh, what is it?”

Elena shifted a little, looking at her hands in her lap and biting her lip as she wondered how to phrase what she needed to say.

“Okay, so uh, you know me and Nate are getting married and everything, right?” She began, knowing he did.

Sully nodded slowly. “Yeah…”

“Yeah, yeah, and it’s going to be really nice on that island, you know, the one I showed you a picture of?”

He frowned slightly, looking thoughtful. “Yeah, with the pale beach, right?”

“Right,” Elena nodded. Then she paused again, not certain exactly how to go from the place of the event to the ceremony – and more importantly, how to ask her question.

Sully moved a little closer beside her, almost looking concerned. “Is… there something wrong with the place?” He asked hesitantly.

“No, no, everything’s fine,” she quickly replied with a brief reassuring smile.

He nodded thoughtfully but Elena could feel his eyes on her, wondering and worrying about what exactly was so hard to say.

“Okay, look,” she started again, taking a deep breath, but he interrupted.

“Oh, goddammit!”

She blinked at him. “What?”

“Nate’s run away, hasn’t he?” Sully looked a mixture of resigned, angry, and sad, and took one of her hands in both of his.

Elena patted his arm with a slightly nervous chuckle. “No, no, he’s fi—well, a little freaked about it all but—“

“But doing okay, considering his history,” Sully filled in, smiling. She looked at him.

“Nate was here earlier, wasn’t he?”

He just nodded, smile fading a little as he eyed her. “So, what is it?”

She swallowed, deciding it was ridiculous to get worked up about this, and looked him in the eye in seriousness before speaking.

“Well, my, uh, father won’t be able to make the wedding,” she began in a neutral voice, knowing it was a rather ambiguous statement but not wanting to elaborate on the subject.

Sully didn’t question it anyway, just nodded slowly again, still holding her hand.

“And uh, I don’t have many friends – that I still keep in contact with, or would like to, uh, fill in… um, okay.” She took a deep breath and straightened up. “So… Victor Sullivan, will you give me away at my wedding?”

There was a silence as Sully somewhat just stared at her and Elena bit her lip again, waiting.

After a minute, he realised he was staring and cleared his throat a little self-consciously, looking instead down at her hand he held. He gently encased it with his hands.

“Elena… I would be absolutely honoured.”

Sully looked back up at her with a warm smile, eyes arguably damp, and seeing her put a hand to her face in happiness, he just opened his arms in an offer. “Come here.”

She sniffed once and almost fell into her soon-to-be father-in-law’s hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly with a happy sob.

“I’m not actually crying,” Elena murmured into his shoulder, and heard Sully chuckle quietly.

“I know.” He raised a hand to her head and stroked her hair for a moment, feeling pretty emotional himself.

Family was never an issue for him. He had Nate and they had friends; that was the summary of it. But now… now, with marriage and love going on – well, now this was a family. And even better, he knew it as much as Elena did.

**Author's Note:**

> will we ever know what endings are? no. Hope you liked anyway! Was thinking of doing a series of short canon-related family moments, sound like a good idea? This family is so beautiful.


End file.
